


You are the cutest thing ever // Semishira

by semishira_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Relationship(s), Saturday Mornings, SemiShira - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, What Have I Done, bottom!Semi Eita, dominant!Shirabu Kenjirou, soft!Semi Eita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishira_trash/pseuds/semishira_trash
Summary: A regular Saturday morning, where for once, Shiratorizawa doesn't have any volleyball practice, so Semi and Shirabu uses this day to lay around and do cutesy stuff.





	You are the cutest thing ever // Semishira

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: Hey, B, can you do the thing?
> 
> Person B: What thing?
> 
> Person A: The thing that never fails to make me happy.
> 
> Person B: Oh.
> 
> Person B: [Smiles]
> 
> Person A: Thank you.
> 
> (a tumblr prompt from: @some-textposts,, also, this is my first time making a fic on archive, so please, don't go hard on me senpais,, i am a soft and an anxious boye, also i listened to exo while, doing this so now, i'm more soft than i should be,,, also everything will be in lowercase!!)

* * *

  _ **March 25, 2019 (Saturday) - 7:34 a.m** _

* * *

shirabu awakes, groaning keeping his eyes closed as he sees light peering through his eyelids. he hisses in annoyance, while reaching for a figure that was supposed to be beside him while, resting from last night.

feeling nothing beside him, but his phone from the bed side table, he whines, opening his eyelids to adjust to the light passing through the white window curtains. shirabu grabs his phone and presses the power button to turn it on, looking at the time displayed above his lock screen wallpaper which was a selfie of him and semi in a polaroid picture, **'** **7:34 a.m'**.

he looks up to the figure that's sitting on the chair of his study table and complains, "eita, come back to bed, i feel cold, let's cuddle." in which semi replies to with a giggle and continues to write something whilst, rarely looking at his phone for information found on some website. shirabu huffs in nuisance, before sliding the duvet off of his body and proceeding to sit up straight. he stretches and moans in pleasure, hearing a bit of pops and cracks towards certain parts of his body. 

"looks like grandpa is finally awake from his power nap." semi snickers, chuckling at his statement as he pushes up his glasses to prevent them from sliding off his face while resuming with his work. "look who's talking, waking up earlier than me to do his school works, just because he didn't finish it yesterday in class." shirabu retorts, getting up from his bed, walking over to semi, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the side of his jaw. semi strains a laugh in before kissing shirabu back on his cheek.

"what are you even working on? it's an off day, can't you spend a little time with me, semi-baby?" shirabu grumbles against semi's hair, feeling upset in a joking manner, he knows that semi is graduating high school next year, that's why he needs to work hard, but it also disappoints shirabu knowing that next year, they won't see each other as much as they'd want to because of school works, he was also quite aware that college was unlike high school.

"i'm just trying to finish this essay that's due on monday. it'll be done as soon as possible, don't worry kenji. go wash up first, then maybe once you come back to bed, it'll be completed." semi answers, keeping his eyes on the uncrippled paper in front of him. semi's handwriting was really neat and organized as shirabu sees it, he was jealous, but nonetheless he was glad that the boy he was hugging was his, his to kiss, his to cuddle, his to make love to, his to grow old with, and that's what matters in his opinion.

one last time, he kissed the top of semi's head and goes to the bathroom to do his daily routine. he opens the door of the bedroom to exit the room and closes it behind him as he walks in the bathroom. he washes his face with water to remove any kind of gunk that made its way into his face while sleeping (such as rheum, or also known as gound), and then wipes his face with a clean towel, then continues to brush his teeth with his teal-colored toothbrush with a strawberry-flavored toothpaste, because semi loved that smell in shirabu's mouth, hence to why shirabu kept using it. after fixing himself up in front of the mirror, he trudges to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and semi, he scavenges the fridge for ingredients to use and places them on the counter near the stove top.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading my first semishira fic!
> 
> see my other accounts!!:  
> ✨ ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishira_trash | @semishira_trash  
> 🌷 tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/semishira-trash | @semishira-trash  
> 🌿 instagram: https://www.instagram.com/prime.izuku/ | @prime.izuku  
> 🌤️ wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/sattelizergames | @sattelizergames  
> ✈️ twitter: https://twitter.com/sailoveswattpad | @sailoveswattpad


End file.
